Clandestine
by snow winter
Summary: ."This is a choice between the Light and the Dark Hermione. Think about what we've been fighting for..." "No. You're making me choose between friendship and love Harry. You're being unfair..." DHr.
1. Chapter 1

**_Clandestine_**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me.

His grey eyes searched at the students milling inside the Great Hall for breakfast. This has been kind of a regular reflex of his every morning; search amid the sea of students, trying to lock his grey eyes with a certain brown one. And finally, he found her, chatting amicably with her two best friends, making their way to the Gryffindor Table. His insides twinged as he noticed the red-head put one arm around her and laughed hard at something she had said. He had the sudden urge to rise from the Slytherin Table and hex the living daylights out of him. But then,as the three of them sat down, he noticed the bushy-haired girl turn her head and search for something, her brown eyes scrutinizing the crowd. Finally...

Brown met Grey...

She didn't flinch and stared determinedly at him. He did the same, he held her stare. Even from the other side of the hall, he can still see her brown eyes clearly and the swirl of emotions in it. He understood, he always does. He understands her more than anyone, even more than her two best friends. And with an effort, he tried to put his emotion in his grey ones. It was hard to, considering that the only emotions that stayed in it was hatred and prejudice. But with a soft smile and a gentle nod from her, he knew she understood. She always does.

Feeling elated and quite glad, the two broke their stare and returned to their breakfast.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed as she treaded her way up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. She glanced at her wrist watch that read '7:30'...their meeting time. When she reached the tower, she found him leaning casually on the wall, staring into the horizon as if in a deep thought, the gentle wind caressing his platinum blonde hair. She couldn't suppress a smile and a blush as she looked at him. His refined features, slightly illuminated by the silver glow of the moon; he looked breathtaking. She quietly walked towards him but no sooner that she reached him, his eyes traveled to hers, leaving his gaze from the castle grounds. His grey eyes lingered, sending jolts down her spine. He always makes her feel this way, jittery, excited and warm. And she liked it. 

"Hey..." She muttered softly and smiled.

"Hey..." He replied, giving her a very rare smile. A smile he meant for her and only for her.

She sighed and looked at to where he was gazing a while ago. She saw that it was the pathway down to Hagrid's hut. She wondered why he was doing so. She turned to ask him this and noticed that his eyes hadn't left her face. She tried to hide the blush...

"Uhm...What were you thinking?"

"Things..." He broke his stare and went back to where he was looking at a while ago.

"What things?"

A smile crept in his lips again.

"Well, do you remember? On our third year?"

"What about it?"

"You punched me."

She let out a giggle.

"That felt great."

"No it did not!" He scowled. "You broke my nose, I had to go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, you deserved it, you insulted Hagrid."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But did you really have to strike me _that _hard?"

She didn't answer but just smiled. Silence engulfed then once again but this time, it was comfortable one. And so, they stood there, side by side, with the gentle wind still blowing. Each, staring into the horizon, lost at their own thoughts but still feeling each others presence.

He glanced sideways at her and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her calm and pretty face, her brown curls gently swaying and her brown eyes bright. He moved his hand sideways, near to hers, hesitated and heaved a great breath before finally enveloping her small hands in his. She didn't look at him or flinch. She just smiled and squeezed his hand tenderly. He felt lightheaded at this simple touch. He loved being near her. Her mere presence brings him such comfortable warmth that he wished he can have forever.

But he can't. The only time he can have her as near as they are now is within this tower, every '7:30'. He hated it. Hated how he should insult her when they were out of the walls that secludes them from other people. He hates how he should call her 'mudblood' everytime just to make their façade believable. True, she had admitted to him that it never really hurt her, even before he had been using it on her as she never really knew the meaning before second year and that she couldn't care less because she knows that he doesn't mean it. But it's a different case for him because he'd known that word for practically all his life, all thanks to his father. And to him, that word meant a low-life, someone undesirable and filthy. And Hermione is very far from that. But still...

He still wished that this can come out in the open. He wanted these secret meetings to end. He wanted everyone to know. He doesn't give a damn anymore at what other people may say. Because right this moment, as he feels their hands entwined together; as he marvels at the fact that they actually fit perfectly, all he knows is that he is indeed in love with Hermione Granger.

And that's all that matters. That's all he needs...

"Hermione..." He started.

She turned to look at him but he didn't speak further. Instead, his eyes flickered in different directions, as if deciding whether he should say what's on his mind.

"Draco, what is it?" She asked, half worrying because he rarely looked anxious.

He heaved another breath to steady his nerves. Maybe, just maybe, this time, she'll agree. But what if she doesn't and if he insist, she'll get mad and leave him. That, he could not afford.

"Draco?" She called again.

That's it, he would ask her. But he would not insist that much that it would drive her off the wall.

"Let's tell them..." He quietly stated.

At this, she paused and stared at him. Then, she lowered her eyes to the cobbled floor.

"You know we can't..." She sadly replied.

At this, something constricted in Draco's chest. Why not? Maybe it's because people will flock at them, disbelieving and insulting them. But no. He knows her, she's a strong girl. She can withstand those kind of things. But then...

Could it be that the reason she didn't want to tell everyone is that she's actually embarrassed of him?

"Are you ashamed?" He asked, somewhat coldly.

Hermione looked at him, eyes suddenly ablaze.

"No I'm not!" She said, her voice rising slightly, sounding a little scandalized. "How can you even propose such thing?!"

"It's the way you move. The way you react when we're outside." He let go of her hand and crossed his arms on his chest. "Your very careful not to let anyone know."

She scoffed, her face looking furious. "Well, that's the whole point now is it? For them not to find out! Honestly Malfoy, how thick can you get?"

Ah, so they're in their last name basis now.

"I know that _Granger _but sometimes, it's as if you're very careful, too careful if I may say that I think, you're actually embarrassed if somebody would find you in my presence."

"It's not that!" She's practically shouting now.

"Then what is it?!" He shouted back. "Pray tell me the reason for such actions." He sardonically stated.

"No I will not!"

"What?!"

"You told me before you trusted me, no questions asked! And I'm not going to explain to you everything of my actions!"

"This does not only involve you! It involves the both of us! So if you don't mind, I don't appreciate you making all the decisions by yourself."

They glared at each other, both panting and red in face. Hermione took a calming breath and crossed his arms on her front too.

"Why must you be an insistent arrogant prick all the time Malfoy?" She asked coldly. "Would it do you any harm just to trust anyone?"

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you! But would it hurt that just for once, you'd tell me your reasons?!" He violently shrugged. "You know what? Fine! I don't care! Don't tell me if you don't want to! Let's just...just forget about it. The curfew's almost over and I don't want to spend it biting your head off. You know, as this is the only time I get to spend time with you." He bitterly added.

Uncomfortable silence enveloped them. She shifted slightly as she stole glances at him. His face was stoic and he's looking faraway again. This isn't the first time that he proposed that they should tell everyone about them. But she refused everytime. Maybe that gave him the idea that she's ashamed of their relationship. But that's not true! The reason is very far from that. Sometimes, she would fathom at how much he wanted to expose them to everyone. Since this started, their relationship, she thought she would be the one to suggest precisely the same thing he's been suggesting just a while ago. She thought she'll be the one persuading and he would be the one resisting. But then, it came the other way around.

"It's not that I'm ashamed Draco." She mumbled, breaking the ice.

"I said drop it. I don't care about it anymore." He said, still not looking at her.

"No, you're right, it's unfair for you not to know as this involves us."

"I told you, it doesn't matter. Look, just stop-"

"I-I'm scared..." She muttered quietly that it was almost incoherent but he heard it anyway.

He had been truly surprised at her reply. Never before had Hermione admitted that she's afraid of something.

"Of what?"

"Of them."

"But you told me you don't care whatever they say."

"I-I don't. I'm not afraid at what would say. Draco..." She looked at him, her brown eyes slowly welling in tears. "I'm...I'm just afraid at what they might do..."

His stoic feature softened as he gently wiped a stray tear that fell in her eye with his thumb.

"I told you, I'll never let anything happen to you."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about me." She sniffed and wiped her face. "I'm afraid at what they might to to our relationship. I'm afraid at the lengths they'd go to separate us. I'm not just talking about your fellow Slytherins. Draco, Harry and Ron dislikes you to an extent. I don't know how they'll react. And it'll be hard for me that everytime we go out together, they'll always be tailing us, trying to hex you. Or maybe, they'll be mad and they'll hate me. Don't get me wrong Draco, but they're my best friends and I love them. And the Slytherins, I know how nasty they can be. They'll make your life miserable. I've witnessed how some pureblood lot treat the Weasleys; calls them blood-traitors and treats them like low life scums-"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He used to be one of those "pureblood lots"...

"-and I know they'll treat you the same. Probably even worse, seeing as they see you as the prefect Slytherin embodiment; like their leader. They'll feel betrayed and will make your life a nightmare!"

"I don't care about them. And if I have to stand in front of Potter and Weasley and explain to them that my intentions are clean, I'll do that."

"D-Draco, it's not just that. There's one more thing."

He saw fear flash in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Your father...your family Draco. You're a pureblood and I know that you only marry purebloods to retain your bloodline. I-I'm a Muggle-born, they'll think I'll taint you."

Draco lips thinned, he gripped Hermione's shoulders. "Father's in Azkaban Hermione, and I don't give a damn what my family says. You know I don't care about the goddamn blood anymore!"

"He'll not be there forever. What if he forces you to abandon me? Or what if he threatens to disinherit you? What if he threatens to kill you?" She choked out, more tears fell down. "He's not the only Death Eater Draco. There're more on the loose. If Voldemort finds out about us; he'll call upon his followers to kill you!"

"Hermione..." His voice sounded firm. "I will not...I will never, abandon you whatever happens. No one, not even Voldemort, can separate me from you, believe me. And I don't give a damn about my inheritance. If I have to work to earn a living, I don't care. I don't want to loose you...You're all I need..."

Hermione didn't respond but tears continued to fall. Draco pulled her in his arms and made comforting circles on her back...

"I love you...you know that..." He whispered on her ear.

Hermione nodded, her face buried on his chest. "I love you too..."

"I just hate it when I have to act like I hate you. I know that it hurts you Hermione, and it hurts me too..."

They stayed embracing for a long time. Both enjoying the feeling to be in each other's time. But like every night they meet, it had to end...

"Draco, it's time..."

Draco nodded but still hadn't let go of her.

"Draco..."

"You know, this is the moment when I wish time will just stop, so we don't have to part." He smiled bitterly.

"Me too..." She gently pulled away and looked him in the eye. "But we'll meet gain tomorrow right?"

Draco forced a smile. "You're right. I'll walk you to your dorm."

"No, someone might see you. I'll be fine on my own."

Draco responded with a stiff nod.

"Till tomorrow..." She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips then descended the stairs, leaving him looking after the place where she disappeared.

_"Till tomorrow..." _He repeated sadly and headed for his own dormitory.

* * *

"Watch it Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked as Hermione bumped to her.

"_You_ watch it Parkinson." Hermione glared at her and turned to her books that fell on the ground.

Pansy looked mutinous and kicked the book she's about to pick. "You better learn to respect those who're superior to you, you filthy Mudblood, right Draco?"

Draco, who was averting his eyes from the scene, was forced to look at Hermione who was resolutely avoiding his eyes and still picking her fallen books. But before he can respond, Hermione spoke.

"Surely you don't mean yourself Parkinson. Surely with your I.Q., the only thing you can be superior of is a flobberworm." Hermione scoffed.

Pansy flared.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione smirked. "I didn't mean to insult the flobberworm."

With a flash, Pansy whipped her wand and pointed it at her. But Hermione was as fast as Pansy, her wand already pointing on her throat.

"Don't try me Parkinson." Hermione coldly stated.

"You afraid Mudblood?" Pansy sneered, she pushed the tip of her wand on her throat, creating a round burn there.

Draco had had it. He was about to knock Pansy's wand from her hand when two voices interrupted them. Harry and Ron were running in their direction, looking very angry, their wands drawn and pointing at him and Pansy.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry bellowed. Pansy's wand was thrown away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron shouted as he pulled Hermione to stand behind him.

"Ah, the Mudblood's two boyfriends came to the rescue." Pansy scowled.

"What did you do to Hermione you scum?!!" Harry glared, wand still pointing at him. Draco glanced briefly to Hermione's direction, she nodded a little, assuring him she's ok. But his chest still constricted at what he's about to do, to what he's about to say...

"Just scared the wits out of the Mudblood!" Draco sneered nastily. "C'mon Pansy, let's not waste out time with these low lives."

Draco Accioed Pansy's wand and handed it to her. With a last glare, the two of them departed, with Pansy clinging in Draco's arm.

"Bastard." Ron muttered darkly, then turned to Hermione. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She pointed her wand at the burn and it mended, but there was still a visible, round burn mark. "It'll fade away in a few days, don't worry." She gave them an assuring smile.

"Those Slytherins really are gits." Harry said as he picked up the rest of the books on the ground and handed it to Hermione. She nodded and didn't reply.

After a moment of silence, Ron said. "We need to go, we'll be late for Herbology."

Without a word, she followed her two best friends outside.

* * *

Hermione ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower; she was late, it was already 8:15 pm. She had trouble shaking Harry and Ron off. They were begging for help with their current Potions assignments. So she had no choice but to lie that she had left her book at the library to get them off her back.

When she reached the tower, she found Draco leaning on the wall as usual.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She panted and halted beside him.

Draco looked at her and nodded. "It's ok." He reached out and touched her neck. "I'm sorry about this. I should've-"

She gently removed his hand from her neck but didn't let it go. "I'm fine. It's not your fault." She smiled warmly at him but Draco didn't look convinced.

"I wanted to hit her at that moment-"

"Good thing you didn't, it would've exposed us-"

"I don't care! She hurt you! Do you think I give a damn what-"

She cupped his face in her hands; that shut him up. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I'm fine Draco..." She smiled.

"Yes, but-" But he suddenly stopped, looking at something behind Hermione, his eyes wide.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione anxiously asked. But her question was answered as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hermione?"

She turned around, her heart throbbing in her chest. There, just above the stairs, was Harry Potter, looking confused and angry. An old parchement with moving dots fell from his hand.

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **This will not be long, probably just a 2 or 3 shot. Ah, I haven't submitted for a long time:) Ok then, push the review button and tell me what you think:)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Clandestine **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters of course, belong to me.

* * *

_"I'm fine Draco..." She smiled. _

_"Yes, but-" But he suddenly stopped, looking at something behind Hermione, his eyes wide. _

_"Draco, what is it?" Hermione anxiously asked. But her question was answered as she heard a familiar voice behind her. _

_"Hermione?" _

_She turned around, her heart throbbing in her chest. There, just above the stairs, was Harry Potter, looking confused and angry. An old parchment with moving dots fell from his hand.

* * *

_

"H-Harry…" Hermione tried to control the trembling of her voice. She had never seen Harry this angry before and what's even worse is part of his anger was directed to her.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was unnervingly calm but the raging fire on his eyes continued to burn.

"Harry, please..." Hermione took a few, tentative steps towards him. "Let's just-"

"No." Harry said. Hermione saw his fist clench and unclench. "Tell me what this is about. Now." His voice started to rise.

Hermione halted in her tracks; she glanced at Draco then at the livid Harry. "D-Draco...I-I mean, Draco and I-"

Harry let out a mirthless laugh that alarmed Hermione. "'Draco and I'?" He repeated in cold fury. "Since when had there been 'Draco and I?' Since when have you been sneaking out to meet that Death Eater to be, huh Hermione?"

"He's not a Death Eater, nor is he going to be! Harry, please, listen to me-"

But Harry wasn't paying any attention; he can't seem to stop blurting out.

"How could you do this to us? You've been lying to us all this time! We thought we were your friends-!"

"You are Harry!" Hermione pleaded, tears were now streaming from her eyes. "You are! But-"

"But all this time, you've been frolicking around with this Slytherin bastard!"

"That's it Potter!" Draco bellowed, taking a few strides so that he's now standing in front of Hermione. "Don't you talk to her like that!"

"Don't _you _dare interfere Malfoy!" Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at Draco's face. "This is all your fault! What sort of lies have you fed her?!"

"I did not lie Potter!" He had taken his wand out too and was pointing it at Harry's chest. "Everything I've said to her is true. And the truth is between her and me; don't stick your nose in things you don't understand. Hermione and I are going out, drill that to that puny brain of yours-"

There was a deafening bang. Draco was thrown backwards, he hit the wall and slid down. Harry was looking mutinous, the tip of his wand still emitting red sparks. Draco slashed his wand in the air and an invisible wind threw Harry off his feet too, sending him flying to the other side of the tower. Within seconds, the two started dueling viciously with Hermione screaming for them to stop.

"_Protego!_" Hermione shrieked. An invisible barrier separated the two of them, their jinx and curses rebounding on it. "Please stop this! You'll kill each other!"

"I wouldn't mind killing that scum!" Harry said hotly.

"Harry!" Hermione walked to him and started pushing him to the stairs. "Let's talk about this in the common room, please-"

"Let go, I'm not-!"

"Harry, please. If you stay any longer, the two of you might kill each other. Please, let's go."

Harry cursed but let Hermione steer him towards the exit. With a last apologetic glance at the still seething Draco, Hermione descended the stairs with Harry.

* * *

Harry and Hermione did not talk as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's chest and head were pounding. What going to happen now? More importantly, to her and Draco? But she had made up her mind, at the moment that they had their relationship, she's going to stand up for him. And that's what she's going to do. At least, without breaking her friendship with her best friends. This was going to be hard...

Hermione murmured the password to the Fat Lady as Harry seems to be saving his voice for later. The common room was thankfully, deserted. Harry slumped to the nearest armchair and buried his face in his hands. Hermione remained standing, staring at the back of Harry's head, worrying at what's going to happen next.

"Hermione..." Came his muffled voice as his face is still in his hands. "For how long?"

Harry didn't need to elaborate, she understood. "About four months I think. The first months and a half we spent just being friends."

Harry lifted his head and took a breath. "How could you?"

"Harry-"

"I already knew you were sneaking out."

Hermione was shocked. "What? How?"

"It was that one time, when I left my _Flying with the Cannons _on the table. I saw you sneaking out and I caught you again on the following nights. I insisted on myself not to meddle with your personal affairs. I already knew it was a boy of course but I didn't know who it was, I thought 'Hermione's all grown up.'" He let out a low, humorless chuckle. "I didn't check the map on purpose to spy on you, I was looking for Seamus. He was gone from the common room and he had my Potions book. And then, I saw you in the Astronomy Tower with Malfoy and everything clicked. You two act really well by the way, especially Malfoy, he's fooling us and you."

"Fooling me?"

"He's using you Hermione, don't you get it?"

"No, you're wrong."

Harry rose from his seat and turned to her. He stared deeply in her eyes.

"This is Malfoy Hermione. Draco Malfoy, son of a convicted Death Eater, pureblood scum, prejudiced bastard. Have you forgotten the things he's done to us? Do you actually think that he'll change just like that? Can you honestly forgive him of everything he's done to us? To _you_? Can you honestly trust him?"

Hermione looked firmly into Harry's eyes, proving to him she's determined.

"Yes, I trust him with my life."

"I can't believe you. I _cannot _believe you. Of all people Hermione..."

Hermione was scared at the moment but anger bubbled up inside her as she understood Harry's tone.

"Please Harry, don't make it sound like it's something unforgivable." She stated coldly.

"Well, isn't it?!" Harry rounded to her. He was shouting again. "He's using you and you're acting as if you can't see it! You're acting as if you don't care whatever happens to you! I don't know what sort of lies he fed you but that's all they are Hermione, lies! He'll be the death of you! He'll betray you!"

"No he will not!" Hermione shot back, tears were rolling down her face again. "You didn't see him at the times when he's so down, when he needed help Harry! He doesn't care about blood anymore! He's changed! Why can't you accept the fact that people can actually change?!"

"Because bastards who work under Voldemort do not nor will ever change!" Harry yelled, looking alarmingly manic. "Voldemort killed my parents! He killed Cedric and he's the cause of Sirius' death! And every operation, every killing, he's done with those Death Eaters! And I will not forgive anyone who worships that goddamn Voldemort!"

"He doesn't work for him Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "He doesn't even have the mark and he never plans to! He's not the same person from before! Harry, please, _please_, accept that..."

Harry was pacing around now, venting out his anger. Hermione watched him in a moment of silence. After a while, he stopped in front of her and gripped her firmly on the shoulders.

"Stop seeing him."

"It's not that simple." She looked down.

"Why? Just forget about him." Harry harshly stated. "You've spent six years hating him, it's a simple matter just putting your mind into-"

"I did not hate him..." Hermione murmured quietly. "I thought he was prejudiced and arrogant but I did not hate him..."

Harry chose to ignore this. "Forget him." He repeated firmly.

"I-I can't. Harry, I-I love him."

Harry gripped his shoulders tighter it hurt.

"This is a choice between the Light and the Dark Hermione. Think about what we've been fighting for..."

Hermione gently shook her head and looked straight in his green eyes. Anger, disgust and pity were swirling in it, it made her chest constrict.

"No. Your making me choose between friendship and love Harry." She murmured as tears fell silently. "You're being unfair..."

Harry didn't respond and just stared at Hermione with a pained expression.

"What's going on? I heard Harry's voice." Ron was going down the stairs, looking bleary eyed. He was surprised to see Hermione there too. "Hermione? Why're you still up?"

Harry released Hermione and turned his back on her to address Ron.

"We were just discussing the assignment. I had a couple of mistakes she corrected." Harry said, his voice back to a forced calm.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron groaned. "That's totally unfair!"

"We'll look it over tomorrow Ron, don't worry." Harry assured him.

"O-Ok." Ron muttered and stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

Harry nodded. "Me too." And he made to follow Ron but halted and turned his head to Hermione.

"Make the right choice..." He softly said so Ron wouldn't hear. Then, he went upstairs without another word.

After the two of the disappeared to the boy's dormitory, Hermione's knees finally gave way and she fell on the floor, crying.

* * *

Draco was still seething, leaning against the wall of the Astronomy Tower. The scene from before was still playing in his head; he hadn't hated Potter as much as he hates him now. Although he partly understood the way he reacted. 

"_Of course._" He thought wryly. _"He reacted just as expected. I 'am a despicable Slytherin bastard to him after all. But who can blame him. That's the image I portray." _

He heaved a breath, it calmed him a little. Thoughts were running in his head. What's going to happen to Hermione and him now that Harry knows? Will he try to separate them? Of course he will. Is Hermione fighting with Harry now? Insisting that he's actually changed? He was certain of that. Hermione had strongly believed him, everything he's told her. And he made sure that her trust is not misplaced.

At the summer before his sixth year, an unpleasant visitor arrived in their doorstep. Oily faced, dirty and frayed, Peter Pettigrew announced to Narcissa and Draco that the Dark Lord had chosen their manor as his headquarters. Life had never been the same after that. Death Eaters swarmed their home, occasionally bringing victims to be tortured for fun. The Dark Lord had even assured that his father would be soon released from prison, together with his faithful followers. Draco had hated and blamed Harry for the imprisonment of his father but at that moment, he realized that when his father had indeed been freed, everything will just turn out for the worse. Lucius deeply admires the Dark Lord; he would even willingly give his wife and son to him if he asked. He was unpleasantly bewildered at his own thought, he realized he preferred his own father inside of Azkaban.

Life had been miserable for him at the Manor. The Dark Lord often toyed with him and made him torture Muggles. It was against his will, he even had nightmares of the wails and screams for mercy.

But it didn't just end with torture. The Dark Lord seemed bored of just watching him scare and hurt the Muggles. One night, the Dark Lord summoned him. When Draco came to him, it was to find a man, whom he recognized as Barnabus Cuffe, the editor of the Daily Prophet. Voldemort, while smiling nastily, ordered him to kill the man. Draco looked horrified and shook his head. He can't kill.

"Oh, is that so..." Voldemort muttered, his voice dangerously silky. "Well, here's a choice boy." He pointed his wand at him. "It's either you kill him, or you die..."

Draco's head was spinning, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to kill either. He stared at the whimpering man sprawled on the floor.

"Make the choice Draco..." Came Voldemort's voice. "This is survival of the fittest, this is the way of life. Kill or be killed."

But Draco was frozen on the spot, fear gripping his insides.

"Do it now...if you don't, then you'll die..."

Draco raised his trembling wand. He opened his mouth but no sound came out...

"You know the curse...do it..."

"A-Ava-"

"Do it...mean it...or it wouldn't just be your life on the line. Your mother will suffer Draco, think about her..."

Draco looked horrified at Voldemort. His mother was the only one he has that actually cares about him, he couldn't bear to lose her.

"Please, don't hurt her..." He pleaded.

"Then kill him, in exchange for her life..."

Draco turned his head back to Barnabus Cuffe and raised his wand again. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't do it...he just can't...

"Do it boy..." Barnabus muttered weakly. Draco was surprised he still had the energy to talk with all those wounds and bruises. "He's going to kill me anyway. I'd rather you do it, at least it can prevent him from killing your dear mother. C'mon boy...do it."

Draco wasn't even aware that he was crying now. His grey eyes were wide and scared, staring into Barnabus' eyes, which he noticed was chocolate brown...

"I-I..." Draco was rendered speechless.

Voldemort let out a cackle that sent unpleasant shivers to Draco's spine.

"The fool is asking you to do it now dear Draco. Do it."

Barnabus ignored Voldemort and still stared at Draco.

"Do it..." The man gave him a smile. It was the most serene thing Draco has ever seen. "It'll be all right..."

Barnabus Cuffe closed his eyes, Draco imitated him. He mustered all his willpower to really mean what he's about to utter as his tears continue to pour down...

"_Avada Kedavra_"

On that night, Draco Malfoy's soul broke into a million pieces...

* * *

Draco cursed and straightened himself. He didn't need to relieve the past right now, he didn't need another thing to add to his current misery. He gingerly rubbed his temple and sat down again. He gazed absentmindedly at the pale, silvery moon and wished Hermione were there to hold him. Because in her arms is the only place he can find true solace...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **: ) Yay, I updated the second chapter. Please make me feel good and drop by your review. Tell me what you think:) Thank you ever so much for reading:) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Clandestine**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me.

**A/N: **I know I said that this may just be a three shot. Well I thought that I can't do that, the story will appear fast paced. Now, I really don't know how many chapters this will be. Also, I would like your comment if you think the story's too slow. :) All right, here's chapter III

* * *

Hermione drew a calming breath as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She dreaded seeing Harry in fear of what he'll treat her. The events of last night told her that he'd probably ignore her. Evidence was that he and Ron didn't wait for her in the common room like they usually do. This made her think maybe Harry already told Ron. Well she hoped not, she didn't want her other best friend to be mad at her too. A part of her understands what Harry felt because she knows his animosity towards Draco Malfoy. And when he caught her, Hermione Granger, one of his most prized best friends, meeting with him, she knew it was really painful. But another part of her resented Harry because after all she told him last night, he still did not believe her which proves he doesn't really trust her. Did he actually think she's stupid to meet Draco and not know his motives? She really did trust Draco, it's true. It took a lot of time but she trusts him and she's willing to do everything she can to make other people see what she sees. That he's actually changed.

She was surprised to find herself already in front of the giant oak door. She was too absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice her surroundings. With a last calming breath, she went inside. The four house tables were groaning under foods but only a few students have already come down for breakfast. With a furtive glance towards the Slytherin table, she noticed that Draco hasn't arrived yet. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry and Ron, the latter stuffing his face with black pudding and baked beans. She would have normally told him off for his grotesque way of eating but she's too preoccupied with looking at Harry's back.

" 'Ermione!" Ron exclaimed through a mouthful of everything. With what seems a great effort, he swallowed. "I'm sorry we didn't wait for you. Harry had to go to Seamus for his Potions book. Harry said he lost the one you edited yesterday. Bugger huh? Anyway, we have a free period after breakfast so we can do it in the library."

Hermione gave him a timid smile and nodded, she was still looking at the back of Harry's head. But after a while, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Why are you standing there? Sit down already so we can finish eating and we'll do Snape's horrendous essay. Pity I lost the one we did last night, I left it in the common room and when I came back for it, it's gone."

Harry was so natural it alarmed Hermione. He was acting like nothing happened. Last night, he looked insane with anger now he was smiling at her. But as she looked closer, she noticed something. The smile was fake; the tone of his voice was a controlled lie.

He was pretending that he knew nothing. And he was so adept at it that Hermione couldn't help but shiver.

"What's wrong?" She heard Ron's voice as if in a distant. "Why're you staring at Harry?"

Hermione wrenched her eyes away from him and smiled reassuringly at Ron.

"Nothing." She grabbed a plate, loaded it with baked beans and eggs and started to eat without another word. Ron seemed to have accepted her 'nothing' as he started attacking his food again.

Harry was glancing sideways at Hermione. He had debated over himself last night whether to tell Ron or not but he decided not to in the end. He would certainly go berserk. Harry decided that he'd give Hermione another chance to fix things. He knows she'll finally snap out of it and abandon Malfoy. After all, she'd choose her friends over that Slytherin bastard. But Hermione's voice echoed in his head…

_You're making me choose between friendship and love Harry. You're being unfair. _

_No I'm not_, Harry told himself firmly. _It's for her own good._ _I've witnessed enough to say that a Voldemort supporter will stay a Voldemort supporter until he dies. There's no forgiveness, no one under Voldemort deserves forgiveness._

Harry was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Hermione tense, eyes directed in front of her. He followed her gaze and saw Draco Malfoy enter. Harry's face darkened.

Hermione was elated to see Draco swagger to his seat; he was wearing his mask of indifference really well as he smirked at his housemates. But Hermione knew better, she knew the events of last night really shook him. As he took his seat, his grey eyes sought hers. He must have seen the worry in her eyes for he gave her a comforting, surreptitious smile that says, _I'll be ok, don't worry. _Hermione returned this with a reluctant, secret smile of her own.

"Let's go." Hermione heard Harry say.

"What?" Ron said thickly through a mouthful of everything. "I'm not finished eating yet."

But Harry was already standing and hitching up his bag. "Meet us at the library then. I haven't done anything with the Potions assignment and it's due this afternoon. C'mon Hermione."

"I'm not done eating too." Hermione mumbled. "Ron and I will catch up with you."

Harry ignored this and repeated more firmly. "C'mon Hermione, I need help in the essay."

Harry's fake smile was gone, replaced by a mask of apathy to rival Draco's. Hermione didn't want to cause a scene so she got her bag, stood up and muttered, "Let's go."

"Fine." Ron dropped his fork and knife with a clang and followed the two.

With a last glance at the Slytherin table, Hermione exited with her two best friends.

* * *

Draco watched them at their table and noticed Potter giving a very convincing act of pretending nothing happened. He noticed the worried look Hermione gave him so he assured her with a smile. But he saw Potter glance at Hermione then at him and he saw the raven-haired boy's face darken. Moments after, he talked Weasley and Hermione into going out. Hermione gave him one last look and went outside. 

Draco was so angry he's gripping his knife really hard wishing nothing but to plunge it straight into Potter's throat. He knows what he's going to do; he's going to push Hermione away, make sure she's not going to interact with him again. Hatred for Potter rose like bile in his gullet. He's not going to let him take Hermione away. She's one of the few people he truly cares for, and he's not going to let some scar-faced boy wonder take one of his greatest source of comfort.

* * *

Harry was doing everything he can to evade Hermione from Malfoy. Accompanying her everywhere, making sure she's never with him. He even made her seat to the other side of the Gryffindor table during lunch so she wouldn't have the opportunity to glance at Malfoy. But one subject he can't be with her was Arithmancy, which is unfortunately, a subject she takes with Malfoy. So before parting, he pulled her in a corner. 

"Get away from him…" Harry whispered.

"Harry, let me go, I'm going to be late."

"I told you, get away from him!" Harry repeated in a frantic whisper.

Anger bubbled up inside Hermione. She's been ignoring Harry's presence and his attempts for the whole day but she's had enough.

"Listen Harry Potter." She muttered angrily. "I do not want you controlling my life! I will see whomever I want to see and talk to whomever I want to and it's not of your damn business! I've had it with you taking over everything! I can make my own decisions and I stand up for it!"

She turned to leave but Harry caught her arm.

"It's my goddamn fucking business! You will listen to me and stay away from that bastard!"

"Let me go!" She tried to wrench her arm away from his vice-like grip.

"Understand?" He firmly asked and increased the pressure on her arm that she winced.

"Harry, you're hurting me! Let me go!"

"Tell me you understand!" The manic gleam was back on his eyes. Hermione started to cry; her arm really was hurting and she's afraid of Harry. Her tears seemed to have snapped him out and he released Hermione's arm like he's been burned.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione…I-I didn't mean…"

But she dashed away from him before he can finish.

* * *

Hermione rushed inside an empty classroom and cried there. She pushed up her sleeve to see a red swollen finger mark on her arm. She couldn't believe it, Harry actually hurt her, and the idea was even more painful than her throbbing arm. She drew her wand and muttered a healing spell. It was not enough, the pain did subside but the red mark was still there. She composed herself and wiped her tears, she was already ten minutes late for Arithmancy so she ran. She arrived at her classroom two minutes later panting and clutching a stitch to her side. With a hasty apology to Professor Vector, she sat on the back, not her usual seat in front. She was not even listening; she was too absorbed on what happened a while ago. She was staring at the blackboard, not really hearing what Professor Vector was discussing, when a small folded parchment landed on her lap. She opened it and read: 

_What's wrong? _

Hermione glanced sideways to see Draco Malfoy, three seats away from her, looking. She hastily scribbled, _Nothing, I'm fine _and made it fly underneath the tables to him. She didn't look back to see is he's convinced as she was absorbed in her own thoughts again.

If Hermione hadn't heard her fellow classmates shuffle from their seats to go outside, she wouldn't have moved. Grabbing her bag, she quickly made her way outside without a backward glance.

While taking her shortcut to the Gryffindor common room, someone clamped his hand on her mouth and dragged her to the nearest empty classroom. Her assailant kicked the door closed with his foot and released her; she was about to scream when she saw who it was. It was Draco.

"Why did you do that?!" She said furiously.

"What happened to you?" He asked, appearing to not have heard what she said earlier.

"I told you, it's nothing." She shrugged.

"If it's nothing then why are your eyes all red light like you've just cried? And you sound like you have a bad head cold."

Damn.

She forgot to use a Concealment Spell like what she did this morning. When she woke up, she looked like she cried for days so she had to use a Concealment Spell to hide her puffy red eyes. But from all the stress, she forgot to use it a while ago.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I need to go, I have something to do."

She was about to leave but Draco grabbed her arm. The arm Harry bruised a while ago. She flinched and pulled away from him.

For a split second, Draco thought she was disgusted with his touch. But that was stupid; they've been with each other for so long now. They've done more than touch; heck, they've even kissed a few times already.

"Your arm…" He said, something dawning to him as he watch her clutch her arm. "Let me see."

Hermione shook her head. "Really Draco, I'm fine-"

He pulled up her sleeve before she can even protest. His insides twisted in fury when he saw the red finger-marks on it.

"Who…?" Draco asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"It's nothing, it doesn't hurt anymore." She was trying desperately to yank her sleeve down but Draco was firmly holding it up.

"You've healed this. I know you did. But look at it! It's still swollen! Who did that?!"

Hermione didn't respond, she even stopped pulling her sleeve down. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She scolded herself, she been crying a lot and that's just not like her.

"Potter…" Draco muttered vehemently. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

He made a dash to the door, knocking several chairs in the process. But Hermione grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him back.

"Draco don't!" Hermione said as he struggled. "It'll only complicate things!"

"Complicate things?!" He shouted, clearly outraged. "He fucking hurt you! As if that doesn't complicate things already! He's not supposed to hurt you! He's your best friend!"

"Yes, I know that but he didn't mean it! He was just angry!"

"So what happens if he gets really angry huh?! He'll torture you?!" Draco struggled fiercely, trying to get to the door.

"No, please. Draco, it was an accident. He was trying to make me promise not to speak to you and I didn't give him the respond he wanted. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me, I'm sure of it. So please, calm down…"

Slowly, Draco grew limp in Hermione's arms until he stopped struggling. He turned around and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Hermione murmured as she leaned her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few moment. With Draco stroking her hair and Hermione contented in his arms.

"Let's meet again tonight…" Hermione said.

"We can't…."

Hermione gently pulled herself and looked directly in his eyes.

"I'll find a way. I'll meet you."

"But-"

He wasn't able to finish because she captured his lips. She kissed him gently at first and he let her take over. But when he felt his control ebbing away, he took command and kissed her hard, pulling her closer him and Hermione hooked her arms on his neck to let him pull her. Draco put everything he felt in the kiss. His worry, his anger, his relief, his love. He kissed her, assuring her that he'll always be there for her, he'll always protect her, no matter what happens.

Both were breathless when they parted. Hermione was smiling to him, her lips a little red. Draco raised a hand and traced her lips.

"I love you…" He murmured. It sounded foreign coming out of him.

"I love you too…" She gently said and Draco couldn't help but smile. "Meet me tonight ok? I want to see you."

Draco nodded and touched her cheek. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry." She grabbed her bag. "It's potions in five minutes, I'll go ahead ok? Harry might see us together."

"I swear I'm going to maim him. I'll skin him alive, rip his insides out and feed it to the werewolves." He muttered furiously.

"No you won't. You wouldn't want to mess your hands now do you? And besides, your idea of killing is too morbid" Hermione quipped. "And Harry's my best friend, I'm not going to let you skin him alive."

"Whatever…"

"Ok, I'll go now." She gave him a smack on the cheek. "See you."

Draco watched her shut the door. He stayed in the classroom for five more minutes then headed for Potions.

* * *

The students were still filed outside when he arrived. He spotted Potter talking to Hermione in an undertone. He seemed to be pleading to her and Hermione seemed to be accepting his apology. Draco inwardly scoffed, Hermione's too soft for her own good. If it were him, he would've Avada him while they're alone and hide his body to the forbidden forest for no one to see. But his gruesome thoughts of killing Potter were interrupted as Professor Snape opened the door of his classroom and beckoned them to go inside. 

Potions passed without much drama. Except for the incident of Neville melting his cauldron and Seamus' left shoe when he spilled some of his potion to him. Twenty points were deducted from Gryffindor. This was so typical that none of them were actually surprised.

"Hermione…I'm really sorry…" Harry muttered in an undertone for the umpteenth time for Ron not to hear.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. But please Harry, stop taking over my life." Hermione replied in a clipped manner.

Harry didn't respond and continued to clean his Potions' kit.

* * *

As they were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, a 2nd year Gryffindor stopped them. 

"It's a letter for Harry Potter." She said blushing and looking at Harry.

When the 2nd year left, Harry opened the letter to reveal a familiar slanting writing.

"It's Dumbledore, he told me to meet him at 8:00 this evening." Harry said as he rolled back the parchment.

"Oh, I wonder what memory he'll reveal to you this time." Ron wondered loudly.

Hermione heart thudded on her chest. She can meet Draco without much effort!

Harry knew her train of thought. But he knew what he'll do to stop Hermione. He truly regretted hurting her earlier…but he was not going to hurt her this time…well, not physically. But he'll do anything to stop her from seeing that Death Eater.

Without much ado, Ron whined at them that he's hungry and that they should hurry. So they entered the Great Hall for supper.

* * *

He was already there when Hermione arrived. She walked to him and smiled. 

"What happened? How did you get off?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted Harry to meet him tonight. Ron was easy to shake off, I just told him I left something in the library."

"The Weasel really is thick." He smirked.

"He's not." Hermione slapped his arm.

Draco took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I've been waiting here for over an hour." He breathed huskily against her lips. "So how about rewarding me with a good snog?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Hermione mocked playfully. "And I didn't tell you to arrive early."

"I wanted to see you badly, so sue me." Draco put his hand at the back of her neck it brought shivers down her spine.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I know it is. Now shut up and kiss me."

He finally captured her mouth. She responded quickly and fiercely. They encircled their arms around each other, their bodies pressed so tight that air can't pass between them.

"Your getting better and better each day." Draco said breathlessly after they parted.

"I have a good teacher." Hermione smiled cheekily and Draco laughed.

"Indeed."

They stayed at the tower, still holding to each other. Talking about pointless stuff and enjoying the fact that they can at least get away from the stress if only for a few hours.

"Draco, it's almost ten, I have to go."

Draco clicked his tongue. "I can't believe how fast time is."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione pulled from his embrace and straightened her robes. "I wish we can stay like this."

Draco nodded. "Ok, one last kiss and I'll let you go."

"One last kiss." Hermione chuckled and leaned to him again and kissed him on the mouth. They've been kissing for a minute when a loud scream made them part.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

It was Ron. His whole face was so red with fury and beside him stood Harry, a mixture of guilt and truimph etched in his face...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N**: -**snow ducks as a thousand dungbombs were thrown at her-** I'm sorry for making Harry such a prat! For those who didn't understand, this was the plan Harry was talking about. After his meeting with Dumbledore, he lured Ron to the Astronomy tower where Draco and Hermione is. His motives will be explained in the next chapter. Oooh, I hope you'll like this, I've been puting so much effort in it. I've also been deciding whether to make this an AU to HBP, what do you think? Drop by a review, help me out dear reader:) Snow Winter thanks you with all her heart for reading this:)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Clandestine**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Bonjour! I know, it's been what, like a year? And I'm sorry. Really really sorry. I'm such a lazy ass, I know.

* * *

Hermione sat by the lake trying to read an Ancient Runes book. She had been through the same paragraph three times already but she still can't take in the meaning, which was a bugger since she has an exam on it in two days. She sighed for the umpteenth time and closed her book, deciding that she'll just read it later. She put aside her book and looked at the Black Lake where the tentacles of the giant squid were swaying lazily over the surface. She let out yet another sigh and drew her knees to her chest.

Six days ago, after Ron had seen her and Draco at the Astronomy Tower, he had bolted to the boy's dormitory and had refused to speak to her even if she cried and pleaded. Harry had been by her side as she banged the door but he didn't interrupt or say anything. After an hour, Ron still didn't relent and the door remained firmly shut. Seamus and Dean, who were irritable and extremely sleepy, joined her banging but to no avail. Finally giving up, she apologized to Seamus and Dean and left without a word to Harry. The next day, she saw Ron but he didn't as much look at her. Harry and Ron treated her as if she's invisible even as the three of them worked together in the same plant in Herbology. At first, Hermione was very frustrated and often cried in her dormitory room. But afterwards, it seems like she finally ran out of tears and couldn't cry anymore. So, she resumed the next days alone and ignored Harry and Ron completely as they were to her. It pains her a lot that her two best friends pretty much hates her now but a part of her screams that it was unfair that they're not even trying understand her, not even giving her the chance to explain, not even trusting her.

Hermione looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and it looks like it's going to rain. She put her things on her bag but didn't get up and resumed watching the giant squid.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny smiling timidly at her.

"Oh, hi Ginny."

Ginny nodded and shifted her weight to her other foot, looking a little uneasy.

"Is there something you want?"

"Oh! Well…er…not really." She smiled. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled back, patting the grass beside her.

"Er…are you ok?" Ginny asked as soon as she took her place beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Harry and Ron are avoiding you-"

Hermione's breath hitched.

"What did Harry tell you?"

"Nothing!" Ginny shook her head but Hermione still looked skeptical. "No, really Hermione, he didn't say anything. I mean, it's pretty obvious with their actions, right? Ron's pretty quiet these past few days, which is unusual of course. Harry's been somewhat distant. And you…well…you're always alone. And you look stressed." Ginny bit her lip. "Are you sure you're ok? Because to me, whatever you three are fighting about, it's affecting you the most."

Hermione smiled kindly at her friend. "Are you saying I'm looking ugly these past few days? That's not very nice."

Ginny laughed. "Stressed and ugly are two different things." Then, she turned serious again. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Hermione chuckled bitterly and shook her head. "If I tell you Ginny, you'll hate me too."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Harry and Ron don't hate you. They're your friends."

"I hope." Hermione sadly said.

"And I won't hate you." Ginny assured.

Hermione smiled sadly at her. "Ginny-"

"Don't you trust me?" Ginny asked, looking somewhat hurt.

"No! It's not that." Hermione rectified. "It's just that I though Harry will understand too but…well…he reacted very…er…poorly when he found out and look where it lead. He told Ron and now the two of them stopped talking to me."

"Told Ron what?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sorry for prying Hermione. I just wanted to help. But…you know…if you don't want to…"

"Trust me Ginny, help is what I really need right now." She smiled at her.

"Then let me."

Hermione drew a great breath. There's a fifty-fifty percent chance Ginny will end up like Harry and Ron. But still…

"Have you ever fallen for someone you're not supposed to?"

"What?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"You know, like a mortal enemy or what everyone considers a bad person."

Ginny shook her head.

"Well, I did." Hermione quietly said, avoiding Ginny's eyes. "And that's pretty much why Harry and Ron aren't talking to me right now."

Ginny was looking intently at her. "Who?" She whispered.

Hermione looked away from her, drew a breath and closed her eyes. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

A very uncomfortable silence engulfed them. Hermione was fidgeting to the hem of her skirt, wanting to look at Ginny, to see her reaction but her head won't move.

"Hermione…" The softness in Ginny's voice finally made her look up. Ginny was frowning at him but her eyes were not accusing or angry.

"Please Ginny…please don't hate me…" She almost pleaded. "I can't have another friend hating me. Ginny-"

Ginny shushed her and shook her head. "I don't hate you Hermione." She grasped her hand. "But this is Malfoy. He's…he's not really that good of a person. He used to torment you remember? He hates everything you stand for. How can you trust him not to hurt you?"

"Ginny, I trust him with my life." She sighed. "I know it's hard to understand but I've been with him. I know he's changed Ginny; he doesn't even want to be a Death Eater. He doesn't even have the mark." She looked at Ginny straight in the eye, silently begging her to understand. "Please trust me."

Ginny didn't speak for a few minutes. Hermione was getting nervous that she might suddenly blow at her like Harry did.

"I trust you Hermione." Ginny smiled timidly. "I trust you but I don't trust him. I'm sorry Hermione but it's him and I can't just throw away the years that I've known him."

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "I know it's hard but I'm very thankful you trust me the least."

"When you need something, I'm here you know?"

"I know, and thank you for that."

Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Do you want me to knock some sense to Harry and my dear brother?"

Hermione chuckled. "If you can. But I seriously doubt they'll relent. You should've seen Harry when he found out."

"They're your friends Hermione, they'll come around." She said once she let go of her. "Oh, look." Ginny was looking at something behind her. Hermione looked back and saw Draco standing at a distance, leaning against a beech tree and looking at the water.

Since Ron found out, they rarely talked to each other. They hadn't even come back to the Astronomy tower. Personally, Hermione felt ominous about that place and doesn't want to come back anymore. She thinks Draco felt the same because he contented himself with a few minutes in abandoned classrooms and deserted corridors. And when they meet outside, he usually had his lackeys trailing after him and Pansy clinging at his arm so they haven't got the opportunity to even surreptitiously brush hands with each other. They can't even talk to each other in the bank of the lake because there are students scattered around. Longing and sadness filled Hermione. She really misses him.

"I haven't really talked to him that much…" Hermione said sadly.

"Then go to him now."

"I can't. We have to be very careful Ginny. People can't know or it'll reach his father and he'll be in a big mess."

"How about the place where you always meet."

"It's risky now. I just don't feel right about that place anymore."

Ginny patted her friend consolingly at the shoulder. "Listen, if I find a place you can meet, I'll tell you."

"Thank you Ginny. Your trust really means so much to me. I…thank you."

Ginny nodded and stood up. "I'll be going now. You need some time alone with him, don't you?" She said as she dusted dirt off her skirt.

Hermione chuckled. "Ginny, he's almost 15 feet away from me."

"So what? It's the presence that counts." And with a wave, she trudged back at the castle.

Hermione looked back at Draco. He was looking at her too. She glanced left and right to make sure one was looking and gave him a small smile. Ginny was right, thought Hermione. The mere thought of him there, giving her a small smile of his own, gave her a pleasantly warm feeling on her chest, driving away all her worries even for a little while.

**OOO**

Hermione bolted to the direction of the Gryffindor Common room, her robes a little damp. It finally started raining and she had no choice but to run back inside or else she'll be soaked. She had seen Draco run from the corner of her eyes. She had sighed, thinking it was unfair of the weather to disturb them like that.

She turned into a shortcut to a deserted shortcut to her dormitory. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a person in front of her and promptly bumped on his back. She dropped her bag and it's contents spilled on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she frantically fumbled for her things. "I wasn't-" She stopped. When she looked up, she came face to face with Ron. He was looking down at her, face unreadable. "R-Ron…I-"

Without a word, he knelt and picked up her books. Hermione still hasn't moved, she was staring at Ron. He stacked her books and put it in her bag together with her quill and parchments. He also repaired her smashed ink bottle and placed it inside.

"Here." He said shortly and handed her her bag.

"R-Ron, I-"

He looked at her for a second before putting her bag down beside her. He stood up, turning away from her and heading to their common room. Hermione hurried to stand and ran after him, not even bothering to pick up her stuff.

"Ron wait!" She called but he didn't look back. She finally caught up with him and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." He coldly said, glaring at her.

"Just please listen to me." She pleaded.

"What more do you want to tell me?" He spat. "You've been shagging Malfoy behind our back, what more do you want to say?!"

"Ron, don't-"

"You betrayed us." He said bitterly. "You lied to us for so long, just because of him."

"I'm sorry Ron." She cried. "I'm sorry I lied. I never meant to hurt you but I was just afraid that you won't accept it."

"It's Malfoy!" He said in a way that suggested that it's enough reason for them not to accept it.

"He's different Ron. Please believe me." She pleaded, clutching his arm tighter.

"We're supposed to be friends Hermione and you chose him over us!"

"No! I didn't! I didn't choose!"

"Yes you did! You lied to us!" He turned to go again but Hermione caught him in the arm.

"Ron…" She whispered. She moved closer to him and embraced him from behind. She felt him grow stiff in her arms but she didn't let go. "I love you Ron. You and Harry. You've been my best friend since I first came to this world. But I love him too. He's changed Ron, he doesn't want to be like his father. I was afraid to tell you because I can't face it if you'll hate me. I don't want to lose you…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ron gently untangled himself from her but Hermione refused to let go of his arm.

"Please don't hate me…" She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't…I-I can't…"

Ron looked down at her, his face unreadable again.

"I don't." He said so softly she almost didn't hear it. "But I can't really face you now either." Her grip on his arm slackened. He pried it off and walked away without another word.

Hermione was left, staring at the place where Ron stood, eyes a little misty. The weight in her chest seemed to have lessened.

**OOO**

"So, we'll be discussing how to brew the Veritaserum." Snape drawled in his usual, monotonous voice. "I don't expect any of you dunderheads to be able to brew it perfectly but the least you can do is not blunder it up." His eyes fell to Neville who squirmed in his seat. "Now, who can tell me what a Veritaserum is." Hermione's well practiced hand shot up in the air but Snape didn't immediately call her. Finally, after making sure that no one else was raising their hand, he regarded her. "Very well, Miss Granger."

"Veritaserum, also known truth potion or truth serum, is an odorless, tasteless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Yes." Snape said, not bothering to award her points. "Now, open your books to page 126 and bring out your instruments. We will try to brew the first stage of the Veritaserum potion today. We can't brew the whole thing because it'll take three months to stew. Now, I will divide you into partners." Snape glared at the whole class. The students immediately knew they were in for a fright. Almost everyone turned to look at Hermione, probably imagining her as a big, juicy grade of "O."

"Potter and Bulstrode." Harry winced a little but still proceeded to Millicent Bulstrode's seat.

"Longbottom and Greengrass. Perks and Weasley. Malfoy and Granger…"

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron stiffen as he gathered his things. Snape continued to call the partners and when he called the last pair ("Zabini and Brown"), everyone fell silent.

"The ingredients are in the student cupboard." When no one made a move to stand up, he barked, "Well?!"

The students immediately shuffled, hurrying to the said cupboard.

"I'll get the stuff." Malfoy whispered to Hermione. She nodded and started setting the cauldron.

Draco noticed the cupboard crammed with students trying to get in all at once. He scoffed, haven't they ever heard of falling in line? So, he waited for the people to disperse and when there were only a few ones left, he decided it was safe to go without being stampeded. He started gathering a handful of dragon scales and a few strings of unicorn hair. However, as he reached for the bicorn horn, his hand bumped into someone. A particular bespectacled someone.

"Watch it Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"_You _keep your over-sized hand out of the way Wonder Boy." He sneered at the boy and reached for the ingredient again. However, he was roughly pushed and the jar of bicorn horn slipped from his hand and crashed on the floor. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at Harry, knowing it deliberately did it. Knowing a wizard's duel inside Snape's dungeon would be extremely stupid, he just said, "You really are thick aren't you Potty?" and pulled out his wand to repair the mess. All of a sudden, he was assaulted and pinned on the wall; his wand fell out of his hand.

"You stay away from her you Death Eater." Harry spat, his face inches from his own. "Don't you dare hurt her or touch her or I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh that's rich coming from someone who's the source of all her pain." He snarled back.

"Everything's happening because of you! You destroyed our friendship!"

"No Potter! You destroyed it yourself! You're the reason she's always so sad and alone!" He pushed her roughly and Harry stumbled backwards. Draco picked up his wand and glared at the boy. "Don't you give me lessons on how to treat her well Potter when you don't even know how to do it!" Grabbing a bicorn horn from the floor, he turned his back on him, not even bothering to clean the mess anymore. He was almost out when a hex soared from behind him, missing his ear by inches. He whipped around to see an extremely pissed Harry Potter, about to shoot another curse.

_Protego. _Draco blocked the curse.

Everything happened so fast. He got thrown out of the cupboard and slammed on the teacher's desk. People screamed and Snape shouted, "Stop this instance!" but Draco was deaf to all of them. He raised his wand and sent Harry flying to the student's desks. Both of them stood up, ready to strike again but they were both disarmed. When they looked up, they saw Snape, looking murderous.

"Detention! For the whole month!" He shouted, both of their wands in his hand.

**OOO**

Snape was seething but he still sent both boys to the hospital wing. After dropping them there, he didn't stay for long and left, banging the door really hard.

Draco had a broken rib and a fractured arm and leg. He also suffered a concussion and several cuts. Madame Pomfrey managed to heal all his wounds and discarded him after three hours of rest.

Harry however had cuts, fractures and bruises too but he had to stay for the night. Several unfinished potions spilled on him when he crashed on the desks the students were working potions in. Madame Pomfrey made him drink a bluish potion every hour to lessen the boils on his body.

Around 4 o'clock, Ron came to visit, bringing him an armful of homework. He informed him that even though he's in the hospital wing, the teachers, particularly Professor McGonagall refused to let him off the hook. By five thirty, Ron left. Half an hour later Ginny Weasley came.

"How're you?" She asked and sat down to a chair next to his bed.

"Covered in boils." Harry mumbled, absently running a hand on his red face.

Ginny nodded and handed him a box.

"I just thought you'd like some sweets." She said as Harry opened it to see Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. Harry smiled gratefully at her; he was never that fond of hospital food.

"Thanks Ginny." He unwrapped a Chocolate Frog and popped it in is mouth.

"What exactly happened?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Malfoy."

"He attacked me, that's what." Harry snarled, twiddling the card on his hand bearing a smiling Helga Hufflepuff.

"Well, I heard he was injured too. So I can assume you attacked him too."

"What's with you?" Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Then, a dawning comprehension came to him. "You know about it, don't you?"

Ginny didn't answer that and merely looked at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ginny asked back.

"How did you find out?" Harry gritted his teeth. "Did you walk on them snogging or something?"

"No. Hermione told me."

"Oh! So she's flaunting it to the whole school now is she? That she's shagging that pathetic little-"

"No." Ginny cut him off looking cross. "I managed to make her tell me. I was concerned about her because she looked sad these past few days and you're not talking to her."

"It's bloody Malfoy Ginny!" Harry said, his voice coming up an octave. Surreptitiously, she pointed her wand towards Madam Pomfrey's room and muttered a Muffliato Spell.

"Yes I know Harry, she told me that." Ginny answered calmly.

"Then why the hell do you seem ok about it?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't like Malfoy, I don't trust Malfoy either but I do trust Hermione." She folded her arms on her chest.

"What is it with you people and the fucking trust?!" Harry burst out, his voice rising ominously. "This is Malfoy! Stop this nonsense Ginny and help me drive Malfoy away from her!"

"I would not do such thing!"

"Don't you care about her? You're supposed to be her friend!"

"I 'am her friend Harry and I'm acting like it! As opposed to you, who's acting like a complete prat!" Ginny seethed whilst Harry looked stung. "I don't want to be a hindrance to Hermione's happiness! All I can do is be there for her!"

"She'll get hurt!" Harry bellowed.

"You can't protect her from every pain in the world Harry! How'd you know she'd be hurt? How'd you know she wouldn't be happy?!" Ginny stood up, her face red. "Don't abandon her Harry. She's having a really hard time with all this and you're supposed to be her best friend and you're not making it easier for her." She heaved a breath to calm herself.

"I know that Malfoy will only end up hurting her! And I'm being her friend my driving her away from that scum!"

Ginny shook her head. "Is that the only reason huh Harry? Are you sure?"

"What-" Harry begun but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't you think I haven't noticed? The way you look at her? The way you act when you're with her?" Ginny asked, her fist clenching and her eyes slowly watering. "Don't you think that I haven't noticed that you want to be more than friends with her?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "I don't-"

"Stop, don't deny it. Part of your anger was because somebody else got to her first. And the fact that it's Malfoy only fueled it more. Don't be selfish Harry. If you really love her, then don't deny her freedom and happiness." She scowled, rashly wiping her eyes. "She's not your possession. I know unrequited love hurts Harry. I know that from experience." She looked at him, pain evident on her eyes. "But sometimes, you just have to be unselfish and do anything to make her happy. And that includes letting her go, even if it hurts a damn lot."

With that, she turned her heel on him. And if he weren't looking at his hands, lost in thought, he would've heard Ginny's sob as she closed the Hospital door.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
